


you make me so crazy

by stranglis



Series: puppy training [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Hybrids, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranglis/pseuds/stranglis
Summary: Baekhyun’s been having a lot of accidents lately, and Chanyeol is tired of it.





	you make me so crazy

**Author's Note:**

> so this is how i enter the exo fandom
> 
> honestly this idea just came to me for no real reason and wouldn’t leave me alone until i wrote it. i’m sorry. it’s also minimally edited since it’s 3am here lol, sorry again

When his alarm went off in the morning, Chanyeol stretched out in bed. 

He always set his alarm to be a few minutes early so that he could enjoy laying in bed consciously for a little bit. He looked down to Baekhyun, who was curled into his side, with his head on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol raised a hand to pet the boy’s hair, scratching around the base of his floppy dog ears. Baekhyun sighed contendedly in his sleep, shuffling and attempting to burrow even closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled to himself, and allowed himself a few more minutes of scratching Baekhyun’s ears before he slowly got up, trying not to jostle the sleeping hybrid too much. When Chanyeol was standing, he watched as Baekhyun snuggled into the spot where he has been, the pup undoubtedly seeking the warmth and comforting scent of his owner. 

Chanyeol showered and dressed for work, and before he left, he lightly shook Baekhyun awake, kissing the hybrid on his forehead before saying, “I’m going to work. Be good, I love you.” 

Baekhyun grunted out an affirmative, and then rolled over to go back to sleep, and Chanyeol grinned to himself as he locked up and left the apartment. 

Like any hybrid of Baekhyun’s age, he could take care of himself while Chanyeol was at work. Chanyeol had no doubts that the boy occupied himself with gaming sessions on the systems that Chanyeol spoiled him with, taking intermittent naps and occasional snack breaks, amongst other activities that he could partake in. Chanyeol had long since stopped feeling guilty about leaving the hybrid alone while he was at work. 

However, his lack of guilt didn’t necessarily mean that Chanyeol stopped thinking of Baekhyun in general. On the contrary, Chanyeol spent most of his boring, 9-5 job distracting himself by thinking of the sweet, energetic boy. The best part of his day was always when he got to go home and see Baekhyun again. 

Today, his thoughts of Baekhyun weren’t entirely sunshine and happiness. 

Recently, Baekhyun had... issues, controlling his bladder. 

It wasn’t totally uncommon for dog hybrids to be like this; certain dog breeds just had weaker bladder control. Chanyeol knew this when he adopted Baekhyun, and he was usually very tolerant of Baekhyun’s accidents. But lately, it seemed that Baekhyun’s accidents were happening on a near-daily basis. 

Just the previous day, Chanyeol had come home to a puddle beside the couch. When confronted, Baekhyun had admitted his guilt, saying that he couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time. Chanyeol had asked him why he hadn’t cleaned it up, but Baekhyun didn’t have an answer - he had just flushed a dark red, refusing to meet Chanyeol’s eyes, his usually wagging tail tucked between his legs. Chanyeol had sighed, waving the hybrid away as he went to grab the mop. Thank god he had hardwood floors. 

No, what bothered him was the frequency. In the past, Baekhyun’s accidents were predictable - when he was frightened by thunderstorms, or when he got overly excited after not seeing Chanyeol for a week. They didn’t happen often. But it seemed that every day, lately, he was coming home or waking up to a puddle on the floor. 

Chanyeol felt guilty, but he was starting to get a bit annoyed by it. Baekhyun was no longer a puppy - he knew where the toilet was and how to use it, and he was an adult. He should know to go when he needs to go. Chanyeol grit his teeth, shaking his head. He resolved to set up some concrete rules for Baekhyun, to try to stop the accidents from happening. 

Time crawled throughout his day, but thoughts of Baekhyun waiting for him at home got Chanyeol through. He left as soon as he was able to, and not a minute later.

He opened the door to his apartment, toeing off his shoes in the doorway and shouting, “Baekhyun! I’m home, baby.” 

He heard the thundering of Baekhyun’s socked footsteps, from the living room into the entranceway. Baekhyun was always excited to greet Chanyeol when he got home. It was a very endearing part of being a dog hybrid. 

“Channie!” Baekhyun shouted as he slid, in his socked feet, into Chanyeol’s chest. He threw his arms around Chanyeol, and Chanyeol laughed. 

Until he felt it. Baekhyun was talking into Chanyeol’s chest at a mile a minute, something about some League game he won, practically vibrating in Chanyeol’s arms, when Chanyeol felt a warmth spreading on his thigh. 

Baekhyun was pissing on him. 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouted, cutting him off as he grabbed the small hybrid’s shoulders and holding him at arm’s length. 

Baekhyun stopped talking, and Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s shorts grew soaking wet, piss flowing down his legs, into his socks and into a puddle on the floor. Neither of them spoke while Baekhyun emptied his bladder completely. The only thing breaking the silence was the hissing sound of his piss hitting his shorts, and the trickling sound of it sliding between his thighs to the floor. Baekhyun whimpered when he finished, covering his face with his hands. 

Chanyeol looked down at himself. His left thigh had a rather large damp spot on it, but he was otherwise untouched. He sighed. 

“What the hell, Baek?” He said, as he pulled the hybrid into the bathroom to clean up. He stripped the boy down, and sat him on the edge of the tub. Baekhyun’s face was bright red, refusing to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. When Chanyeol grabbed his chin and forced the hybrid to face him, Baekhyun’s eyes averted, avoiding looking at Chanyeol entirely. 

He was just like a guilty dog. Except Baekhyun could speak, he could communicate what he wanted and needed, and he didn’t have to wait all day for Chanyeol to come home so he could be let out to piss. He could use the bathroom whenever he wanted. So instead of finding Baekhyun’s puppy-like behaviour cute, like he normally would, Chanyeol just felt himself getting angry. 

“What the hell, Baek?” he repeated. “What keeps happening here? You know you’re allowed to use the bathroom, right? Do you even know how to use the toilet? Apparently not, since this is, like, the twelfth day in a row that I’ve come home to piss on my fucking floor. I’m not impressed, Baekhyun. This was never an issue before. I swear to god, I’m going to start putting you in fucking diapers if you can’t control yourself.” 

Baekhyun whimpered, and Chanyeol assumed that he was crying. He couldn’t quite tell, since Baekhyun was covering his face with his hands. Chanyeol sighed again. 

“Get in the tub, Baek.” Chanyeol said, rubbing at his temples. Baekhyun obeyed, swinging his legs over the side of the bath tub and curling into a little ball in the centre. Chanyeol ran the water out of the faucet, waiting until it heated before detaching the shower head and switching the water flow from the faucet to the shower. 

He rinsed Baekhyun slowly. Baekhyun was still sitting in the fetus position, hiding his face in his knees. Chanyeol gently pushed his legs apart, so he could rinse the dirty parts of the small hybrid. 

He was pretty shocked to find that Baekhyun was painfully hard, his small cock burning a bright red and leaking. 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s face, now uncovered. Baekhyun was blushing the same beautiful shade of red as his cock. Any other time, Chanyeol would have helped him out. But Baekhyun had broken the rules countless times this week, had even pissed on Chanyeol himself, and so Chanyeol ignored his hybrid’s burning arousal in favour of rinsing the boy off. 

Once he was done, he reconnected the shower head, leaving the water flowing. He closed the shower curtain, leaving Baekhyun in the bottom of the tub.

“Wash yourself, while I clean up your mess.” he said, and he heard Baekhyun sniffling behind the curtain. He sighed again, turning on his heel and exiting the bathroom. 

He brought out paper towels and dug out the mop from a closet. He used the paper towels to soak up Baekhyun’s puddle while he mopped the trail that had been made by Baekhyun’s wet feet when he was led to the bathroom. When he finished that, he disposed of the dirty paper towels and mopped over where the puddle had been as well. He put away the cleaning supplies and went to his and Baekhyun’s bedroom. 

He felt bad for losing his temper with the hybrid, so he picked out some comfortable clothes for the boy, soft sweatpants and one of Chanyeol’s t-shirts. He brought them into the bathroom, and picked up Baekhyun’s dirty clothes to put in the laundry bin. The shower was still running when that was done, so Chanyeol sat on the toilet lid and waited for Baekhyun to finish. 

When the water finally shut off and Baekhyun opened the curtain, Chanyeol stood. Baekhyun stepped out of the tub and onto the mat, and Chanyeol picked up a soft, fluffy towel and began to dry the hybrid, starting with his hair. 

“I’m sorry for losing my temper earlier, baby.” Chanyeol said, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s still-damp hair as he started to towel off the rest of his body. “You know why I did though, right?”

“I’m sorry, Channie...” Baekhyun whispered. “I promise that I didn’t mean to.” 

Chanyeol kissed the boy’s forehead, and helped him into the clothes he had picked out, carefully pulling Baekhyun’s tail through the hole in his sweatpants and sliding the shirt over his head. Once he was dressed, Baekhyun lifted his arms above his head. “Up?” he asked quietly. 

Chanyeol scooped the small hybrid into his arms, arranging Baekhyun so that his legs wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, his arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s shoulder and his face pressed into his neck, where Chanyeol knew his scent was strongest. He hoped it would comfort the dog hybrid. 

He carried Baekhyun into their bedroom. He laid the boy in their bed, then set to changing out of his own wet clothes. Chanyeol opted to also wear sweatpants and a t-shirt, Baekhyun watching from under the covers as Chanyeol changed. Soon Chanyeol joined him, wrapping his arms around the warm hybrid in a hug and pressing a kiss to his soft lips. He then positioned them so that they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. 

“What’s going on, Baekhyun?” he asked softly. 

Baekhyun’s eyes turned watery, his cheeks growing pink. He avoided Chanyeol’s gaze as he said, “I was... trying something out.” 

Chanyeol looked at him quizzically. “What kind of ‘something’ made you have accidents on the floor?” 

Baekhyun blushed even darker. He seemed to think about his words before they left his mouth. “I like... feeling full?”

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow, urging the hybrid to continue. 

“It feels really nice when I... _you know_... when I have to pee? It feels really sensitive, and just... more. And so I keep trying to do it, but sometimes I hold... it... for too long, and then I have accidents.”

“You mean, you hold it when you touch yourself?” Chanyeol asked, brushing Baekhyun’s bangs out of his eyes, which still were not looking at Chanyeol.

“Yes...” Baekhyun murmured. 

Baekhyun’s shyness made him look innocent, despite the dirty things he was talking about. Chanyeol felt himself hardening in his sweatpants. 

Chanyeol moved his hand from Baekhyun’s hair to stroke his cheek. “What do you think about when you touch yourself, baby?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped to meet Chanyeol’s, his lips parting in shock. Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun had probably been expecting disgust from him, which was why the hybrid had kept this a secret from him. 

Baekhyun licked his lips. “I thought about... you walking in, you finding me with my hand down my pants.” Chanyeol groaned, and Baekhyun continued. “You would come in and see me, and you would take over, touch me until I was begging... Then you would fuck me, real slow and hard. And I... I...” Baekhyun hesitated, and Chanyeol nodded, encouraging the boy to continue. 

“I wouldn’t be able to hold it.” He whispered. “I would piss all over myself, the floor, and it would feel so good, and you would keep fucking me until we both came.” Baekhyun trailed off, clearly unsure of how Chanyeol would react. 

Chanyeol, to his own surprise, was so hard it hurt, his cock straining against his pants. He could imagine Baekhyun beneath him, the smaller hybrid looking absolutely wrecked, begging for Chanyeol to let him come, let him piss, _please_ , whichever happened first. Chanyeol shuddered in arousal. 

He was taken aback by how into this he was. He had no experience with this type of kink, and he was a little uncomfortable and shaken up by it, but turned on. He decided to press a bit further. 

The hand that was stroking Baekhyun’s cheek slid down Baekhyun’s neck and over the collar of his shirt. Chanyeol tweaked Baekhyun’s nipple through the fabric, and the boy let out a high whine. 

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun on his back and got on top, his thighs straddling Baekhyun’s hips, and his hands on either side of his head. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the hybrid’s lips, at the same grinding his hips down. Baekhyun whined again. 

“Do you ever think of me marking you like that?” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun’s hands gripped Chanyeol’s loose shirt, fisting the fabric close to Chanyeol’s waist. He bucked his hips upwards, and Chanyeol grinned as he continued, “You want that? Want me to mark you as mine? Wearing my clothes and rubbing your scent all over me isn’t enough, you want me to piss all over you, so you reek of my scent for weeks. You want everyone to know you’re mine, and I claimed you like a dog.” 

Baekhyun was shamelessly grinding his clothed erection into Chanyeol’s, panting as he screwed his eyes shut. Chanyeol grinned. 

“Wouldn’t you like to do the same to me?” He said, filthy, and Baekhyun keened as his hips bucked up violently, involuntarily. “I wouldn’t be able to tell, but you would. Every other hybrid would know. That you’ve claimed me, and no one else can have me.” 

“Mine.” Baekhyun whimpered, his eyes glazed over and wet with unshed tears. 

“I’m yours.” Chanyeol whispered, and Baekhyun cried out, a tear or two leaking as he pushed Chanyeol’s hips down to meet his own. Baekhyun rutted against Chanyeol one, two, three more times before he whimpered pathetically, coming in his sweatpants. 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol groaned, shoving his sweatpants down his thighs, just enough to free his cock. “You’re so gorgeous.”

He was already so close, from talking to Baekhyun and watching the boy come apart from his words. The scenarios he had talked about had no small part in his arousal, either. The animalistic, primal side of Chanyeol wanted to claim Baekhyun like that, and make Baekhyun lose control like that. He only needed a few fast, frantic strokes before he pulled up Baekhyun’s shirt and came, white streaking across Baekhyun’s stomach. 

Chanyeol collapsed to the side, avoiding crushing the hybrid. He watched as Baekhyun dragged his long, gorgeous fingers through the come on his stomach, spreading it and rubbing it into his skin before he brought those sinful fingers to his lips, licking them clean. Chanyeol groaned, his softening cock giving a valiant twitch at the dirty image. 

Baekhyun turned to face him. “You... you weren’t just saying that stuff, right? Like... you’d be willing to try... something like that?” Insecurity riddles his voice, and it was so unlike his usually confident and loud hybrid that Chanyeol just wanted to hug the boy. 

“It’s... It’s different than what I’m used to, but couldn’t you see how turned on I was?” Chanyeol chuckled. “I’m not opposed to it, but... give me time to get used to it?” 

Baekhyun leaned over to press sloppy, wet, puppy-like kisses to Chanyeol’s face. “I love you.” the hybrid said between kisses. 

Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s face between his hands, and pressed a gentle, slow kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i kind of want to write more for this? make it a series or something. it’s not that it feels incomplete, i like how it ends. i just want to write more of this dynamic and universe lol, and write the things mentioned in the fic
> 
> anyway thank u for reading this sin, and if u like bts u should check out my other (also watersports) fics 
> 
> so now i guess i’m just that girl who writes piss porn?? apparently it’s all i’m capable of
> 
> edited 16 march 2019 for some minor grammatical errors and stuff!


End file.
